His Master
by RedOfNight
Summary: To follow the life of Ciel Phantomhive, and his infallible Butler...
1. Chapter 1:  His Master Experimenting

Ciel Phantomhive looked rather bored sitting at his desk, chin resting on the back of his hand, eyes slowly skimming the reports from Scotland Yard. The curtains were pulled back, allowing the light to fill the room and add a sort of dusty blue sheen to Ciel's natural black hair.

A knock came at the master's study. His butler, Sebastian, with a covered tray resting in the palm of his other hand, stood outside the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Ciel called, eyes briefly averting from the much too wordy paper.

"Pardon me sir..." Sebastian said as he opened the door. He walked in, carrying the tray to the young master. "...But I thought you would like an afternoon snack..."

"Hm. Alright." Ciel said. A slight smirk appeared over his face. Perhaps it was a piece of cake, or a generous slice of pie, even a parfait, anything sweet to lift the dull mood of his mundane paperwork.

Sebastian smiled as he lifted the cover of the silver tray as Ciel looked back at the reports. Sebastian's, white, gloved hand gently lowered a small glass bowl, making less than a softened knock on the oak desk.

Ciel paused and looked over, staring at the contents in the bowl. Small, red, round spheres sat in a sort of pile. Ciel crinkled his nose and gave them a slight glare.

"What are those?" He asked as if he didn't already know. Or rather, he wished he didn't know. Sebastian's eyes closed as he smiled.

"Why, they're cherry tomatoes, young master." He said.

"...Tomatoes..." Ciel said bitterly.

"Yes, freshly picked from your garden this morning."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. 'I have... tomatoes in my garden?' he wondered to himself. 'Whenever did I decide to raise such a tasteless fruit in my garden?'

"No thanks... I'm not hungry..." He said, quickly turning his chair around, looking down at his paperwork. Sebastian's smile faded slightly.

"But young master, you just said you were-"

"I changed my mind. I can wait until supper..." He interrupted, glaring at his work.

Sebastian just looked down at his master with a look of disappointment.

"Master..." His butler said, staring at the back of the leather chair. Ciel did not respond. The only response was the sound of one paper shifting and sliding behind another. His butler leaned over and gripped the very top of the back of the chair, and spun the young master to face him.

Ciel, looking startled, gripped and crumpled the sides of the paper he was holding.  
>"Hey!" Ciel yelled, in attempt to somewhat scold Sebastian.<p>

"Do you not like tomatoes?"

"No," The answer came all too quickly. "They are disgusting."

Sebastian's smile returned.

"Master..." He said, reaching into the bowl to pluck one, firm, red cherry tomato from the bunch. He held it between his middle and index finger and leaned his face close to the master's.

"Have you never tried one?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Ciel pressed his back against his chair, trying to escape Sebastian's eyes. His brows furrowed.

"No, and I don't plan to." He closed his eyes and turned from Sebastian.

His butler stood up straight.

"Young master... How can you say something like that, if you have never tried it?" He asked, looking at the tomato admirably.

"I don't need to explain myself. I just don't like them, okay?" Ciel said defensively as he grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and scanned it over in high hopes Sebastian would just drop it and take the bowl away.

"Master... it truly is a lovely fruit among many. So small, yet firm, and the flavor is tempting... sweet... and worth savoring..." His eyes fixated on his master.

Ciel widened his eyes and looked up to glared at Sebastian.

"And what are _you_ alluding to?

Sebastian smiled. "Nothing, _my master._" He said with a slight purr in his voice. "I simply wish you would at least give it a taste. Think about a host's meal at a dinner party... How insulted they would feel if you didn't touch a carefully prepared, vegetable dish?"

"That wouldn't be my problem... Why should I distress myself over something I can't stomach? I think they'd understand..." He said with arrogance in his voice.

Sebastian's smile was completely wiped away.

"My apologies young master..." Sebastian said. Ciel looked up, slightly confused at his apology. Sebastian shot out his hand, grabbing Ciel's cheeks, his thumb pressing into one cheek, and his fingers pushing into the other.

"Se-Sebastian! Unhand me!" Ciel ordered with a muffle. His hands wrapped around Sebastian's wrist.

"I'm sorry, master. But I hope you'll understand why I am doing this." He said, pushing Ciel's cheeks with his digits.

The inside of the boy's cheek pressed heavily on his teeth. Ciel refused to open. Tears started to well in his eyes as the constant pinching caught on his cheeks. This was hardly enough to break the skin, Sebastian would never cause his master _that_ much pain. This was done simply to cause him enough discomfort so the only way to escape it, would be to open his mouth. Ciel, trying with all his might, couldn't possibly pry away the demon. He had no choice.

Finally, Ciel's jaw popped open. His cheeks were snug between the gap in his mouth. He glared up at Sebastian. The look on his face was nothing short of priceless. Why, it looked like a heavy mixture of both shock and anger. The anguish in his eyes attempting to pose as daggers to Sebastian, and his mouth popped open in such a gap completely detracted from his glare.

Sebastian snickered inwardly, and his cat-like smile spread across his face.

Sebastian flashed the cherry tomato before his master. A slight look of worry filled Ciel's eyes. In his head he began to coach himself.

_'Just quickly swallow it, Ciel! You don't even have to taste it! Don't let him get his satisfaction! J-'_

The plump fruit was placed on his tongue. Sebastian smiled and released his master, allowing Ciel to close his mouth.  
><em>'Already, it was bland! How could anyone like these?' <em>Ciel thought to himself.

"Well~?" Sebastian sang.

Ciel clenched his fists as the tomato rolled towards his back teeth. His stare at his butler was close to menacing... almost 'Cute' to Sebastian.

He bit down slowly and his back teeth broke the skin. He heard a little pop. He cringed slightly expecting the worse as the juice finally reached his tongue. He could only imagine the watery taste of the skin. However, It was...sweet... It was surprisingly sweet... How could such a bitter taste of the skin hold something so tasty? His blue eyes widened.

Sebastian's unwavering, gentle smile looked down on Ciel.

_'After all that? He knew I would like it? No! He wouldn't know just through that! He was just... playing... This was entertainment! Damn demon...'_

"Young Master?"

Ciel chewed carefully, keeping a steady glare on Sebastian. Finally he swallowed.

"It's... okay..." He said, turning away.

"Just 'okay', young Master?" Sebastian said. "Very well then..." He said raising a hand over his chest. He bowed slightly. "I shall leave you to your work, young master. Dinner should be ready in an hour..."

With that, Sebastian turned with the cover and tray to prepare dinner. Ciel looked down at the bowl still full of the cherry tomatoes.

As Sebastian stated, dinner was ready an hour later. Ciel walked out of his office and made his way towards the kitchen, passing Pluto in the hall who was happily chewing snoozing in the corner near the window. Ciel walked into the dining hall. A fresh, white tablecloth was neatly spread across the table. Awaiting Ciel, was a carefully prepared Filet Mignon, cooked to Ciel's liking, fresh herbs and spices to compliment it's flavor, a side of steamed asparagus, and a baked potato, topped with chive sour cream.

Ciel cut into his meal and ate in almost complete silence. Mei-Rin walked in to check on the young master, and Sebastian was in the kitchen with Bard, cleaning up.

"Evening, young Master!" Mei-Rin greeted happily.

"Evening..." Ciel replied back.

"Got my chores done early, yes I did! Is there anythin' else you want me to do for you, Master?"

"No..." He said, as he put his knife and fork down. I'm done..." He said as he patted his mouth with the soft napkin.

Mei-rin looked shocked. "But Master! You still have so much left!"

"I wasn't too hungry to begin with... Feed the rest to Pluto or something..."

"Pluto?" Mei-rin said, looking in the hallway. The human-like mutt sat in the hall, (As he was not allowed in the dining hall or kitchen during dinner) panting heavily with a wildly happy look in his eyes.

"Alright, master." Mei-rin said.

Sebastian entered the dining room. "Are you ready for bed, Master?"

"Yes..." Ciel said, leaving his chair.

Ciel walked beside Sebastian out of the dining hall. It was time for the young Master's bath. A nice hot bath would do the young master some good. After all, he had been working on the same mundane task of paperwork for the past 2 days. Both he and his butler walked out of the dining hall to the bathroom...

Finny came barging into the dining hall to Mei-rin's side, wearing his usual smile. He looked at her with big blue-green eyes and lightly tapped Mei-rin on her shoulder.

"Say Mei-rin, can I feed 'im? Please!" Finny said excitedly.

"Sure! Let's take 'im outside!" She replied happily.

"Great! Plu-Plu! Come'ere boy! Come and get some dinner!" Finny called carrying the plate outside. Meirin followed.

Pluto ran to Finny's side immediately, trying to jump up on him. Finny grabbed the half eaten steak off the plate and held it above Pluto.

"You want it boy? Huh?" He said smiling.

Pluto barked happily, still jumping and pawing at Finny's chest, trying to climb to the prize.

Finny laughed as he walked backwards, still holding the steak above them.

"Alright, boy!" He set himself, ready to throw the steak. "Goooooooo... Get It!" He said as he hurled the steak clear over the tree tops of the forest just behind the Phantomhive manor, making a sort of '_whoosh' _sound.

Without skipping a beat Pluto was on its tail. Fire blazed around the dog as he grew to his immense demon-hound size. He caught it right in mid flight between his teeth happily wagging his tail. He changed back into a human in little more than a flash and ran on all-fours back to Finny with the steak half hanging from his mouth.

"Good boy!" Finny said, patting Pluto's head.

Pluto playfully growled as he started to tear into the steak.

About an hour later, Sebastian walked out of the bathroom with Ciel. The walk through the halls was relatively quiet. as the young master looked rather tired after a full day of nothing but paperwork. Sebastian opened the door to the young master's chambers. Ciel, dressed and ready for bed, made his way across his bedroom, Sebastian close behind.

"Well, at least I am all caught up with paperwork..." He said to Sebastian.

"That's wonderful news, sir." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Now all we can do is wait for the queen's next orders." He said with a yawn as he crawled into bed.

Sebastian pulled the covers over his young master. Ciel's eyes fell heavily as soon as he lied down.

"And when that time comes, I'll be ready to go from simple pawn to your black knight, my lord..." Sebastian looked over his master.

Ciel had already fallen into a deep sleep. Once again he worked himself to near exhaustion and crashed the second his head hit the pillow.

_"_Honestly, Master. This is how you are going to make yourself sick..." Sebastian said quietly as he shook his head. He turned around and made his way out of the room.

"Good night, young Master." He said quietly as he closed the door behind him.

Sebastian started working his way through the halls, straightening up the rooms before planning for tomorrow. The last room was the study. He walked to the windows and closed them shut, locking the latch. As he turned to leave, something caught his eye. An empty glass bowl once filled with bright cherry tomatoes.

"Hm." He sighed with a smile. "Well, this explains your light supper..." He said, carrying away the bowl to finish his nightly chores.

_'I do hope you understand, master. You will come across obstacles that will test your strength... your will. I couldn't let you fall to a mere fruit. What kind of butler would I be if I did? _

_I will always be there for your support... and, of course... the occasional push...'_


	2. Chapter 2: His Master, and His Memory

Ciel Phantomhive sat on a small sofa in a blue lounge. His legs dangled off the edge. His mind whirled around. Tomorrow he would meet with Queen Victoria to gain a proper title. Although, he still wasn't too keen on the unavoidable nickname 'Guard dog'. Regardless, the 'Phantomhive' name that has been strung out through nobility for so many generations had to be carried on.

"Ciel, darling, are you in here?" A familiar woman's voice called.

Ciel lifted his head and sort of clenched his teeth. He didn't say anything, as he knew his aunt would let herself in eventually.

As predicted, Madame Red opened the door to see her nephew looking a little distraught.

"My dear boy, you should be in bed..." She said as she walked over to him.

Ciel sighed. He'd love to sleep, honestly. He relished in the thought of going just one night without reliving that horrible memory of that hellish fire swallowing everything he loved and cherished so dearly.

Madame Red sat down beside Ciel and looked up at the ceiling. "You're thinking about taking the title, aren't you?" She said.

"I've already decided..." Ciel said, looking into the palms of his hands.

"And?" She was almost hoping he'd say he wasn't ready, and would wait... However...

"I'm taking it..." There was a hint of determination in his voice as he clenched his fists.

"But Ciel, darling, don't you think this is a bit much for a boy of your age to tackle?" She seemed almost desperate to change her nephew's mind. A look of worry cast down over Ciel. Ciel looked away and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his worry-struck aunt. She knew, as well as the young Earl, that taking this title meant he would be put in danger.

"I've already made up my mind..." He said.

Madame Red placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Ciel, don't you think it would be best to make your decision after some deeper thought? Right now, you should be focusing on trying to get the old Ciel back. The little boy who loved to smile... and laugh..."

"How do you expect me to do that? Aunt An... Both my parents are dead, I've been left alone in this mansion with no one..."

Madame Red looked almost horrified at her nephew's statement.

"'Alone'... My dear boy, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken. You are nowhere near 'alone'. You have plenty of people around you who love you... Including myself..." She said as her hand stroked Ciel's hair.

Ciel pulled his head away from his aunt.

"Even so... What childhood do I have to go back to...What reason do I have... to _'smile'_...?"

Madame Red sighed and she looked over her nephew.

"Well then, I suppose as your aunt, in is my duty to make you as happy as possible, and to smile and laugh again." She said with a small smile."

"And how, dare I ask, will you accomplish that?"

"Oh... I don't know... I have my...Ways!" She said as she grabbed Ciel's sides, tickling him. Ciel right away curled awkwardly trying to cover himself. As hard as he tried to control it, a laugh would surely bust out as he tried to warn her off.

"Ma...Madame!" He cried, trying to stifle he laughter. "Madame Red! Stop!" He called out failing to control his giggling.

Madame Red just kept lightly pinching his sides until Ciel had completely fallen over on his side, still laughing almost to the point of hysterically.

"What was that dear?" She said, just to annoy Ciel as he tried desperately to grab her hands and push her away.

"This...isn't...fair!" He called out as he pushed her wrists away, still laughing as his tender sides started to hurt and his eyes started to water.

Madame Red stopped and smiled down at her nephew. He looked back at her trying to glare at her. For some reason, he just couldn't. He couldn't show anger toward the woman who almost brought him to tears of a fit of joy.

"You see, darling... it's not so difficult..." She said.

Ciel sat back up and looked at his aunt. "Aunt An..." He started. A little gleam shown across his eye. "...Thank you... For everything..."

"My Darling..." She said as she wrapped her arms around Ciel.

Ciel blinked in a bit of shock. He hadn't yet known what had just taken place. A hug... A warm... motherly embrace. He too put his arms around her, and buried his face into her neck.

She smiled and moved her lips to his ear and started whispering...

"Sometimes, you have to let go of the past, Ciel... Or else you'll go completely mad."

Ciel's eyes widened. "I'll..._try _to remember that... Auntie."

Madame Red pulled away and kissed Ciel on the top of his head.

"Promise me you will try and get some sleep tonight..." She said with a light hearted voice and a sweet smile.

"I will..."

Madame Red started making her way over to the door. Ciel looked down at the carpet. She stooped near the door frame.

"Good night... _Young Master..."_ She said.

Ciel's head jerked over to her. For a second he could have sworn he heard Sebastian's voice.

"W-what?"

_"Young Master...?" _There it was again. It was definitely Sebastian!

Ciel Phantomhive's head rested on his crossed arms on his desk. Sebastian's voice carried over his sub-conscious.

"Huh...?" Ciel groaned softly as his eyes opened just a crack.

"Honestly, Young Master..." Sebastian said as he walked over to him. "This is the third time you've fallen asleep at your desk..." He said with a hint of disappointment.

Sebastian placed his hands lightly on Ciel's shoulders and carefully sat his young master back up.

"I...I must have dozed off..." Ciel said, not fully understanding as to what was going on.

"Come now, Young Master... Let's get you into bed..."

As Sebastian followed Ciel down the hall, he looked down at him with a question he was almost begging to ask.

"Young Master... I know this may seem like an odd question... but what were you dreaming about?"

Ciel glared at the ground and a light coat of bitterness grazed his voice. "Nothing..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and was silent for a moment. "The reason I ask this... My Lord, is because you mentioned your aunt, Madame Red's name quite a bit..." He said.

Ciel was quiet as he turned into his room. He pulled the blanket back and placed his eye-patch on the night stand beside him.

"She's just been on my mind lately... alright?..." He said as he crawled in.

Sebastian stood at the door, watching his young master. It was obvious to him that even after the '_incident' _Ciel still saw Madame Red as his 'favourite aunt'. He sighed.

"You miss her... don't you..." He stated.

Ciel curled under the blankets and quickly drew the covers over his shoulders. Sebastian made a half turn in the hallway. His head looked over at Ciel.

"There are times, Young Master, when the past must be put aside, before you go mad..."

Ciel's eyes widened.

"Good night... Young Master..." His butler said before walking off.

Ciel laid awake thinking of the words of Madame Red...

_'Sometimes, you have to let go of the past, Ciel... Or else you'll go completely mad.'_

'Funny _you _would say that... But, I'll remember that... _'Jack the Ripper'_...'


	3. Chapter 3: His Master, Comforted

Sebastian stood over his master, holding a silver teapot, steaming from the spout. He walked over to the side of the desk, nearest to the tea tray. Motionless, Ciel stared at the paper, with his chin resting on the back of his hand. He snarled for a brief moment, set the paper down, and scribbled firmly on the paper his signature.

"More tea before bed, sir?" Sebastian said, from behind Ciel. He smiled down at the young Master. It's been a long day for the both of them. The young Master had spent most of his time in the study, catching up on some old paperwork he neglected to fill out from the last few cases. This is partially to blame for his sleepless nights, and him falling asleep at his desk.

Sebastian on the other hand, rallied the other servants to brighten the manor. Cleaning the halls, dusting all the Masters fragile heirlooms, tending the gardens, and preparing for the Winter's slow, but inevitable arrival, all while attending to the needs of his Master throughout the day's progression.

Ciel continued writing, stopped for a second, and wrote again. Almost is if, in his head he answered, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Tired eyes scanned the report. He turned away from the paper and rubbed his heavy eyelids. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, curious at the master's unresponsive behaviour. He seemed more detached than usual.

"Young Master?" Sebastian smile faded and he cocked his head slightly. _Perhaps he did not hear me. _Sebastian waited for a moment before asking again.

Ciel looked, suddenly aware. He turned his head with slightly wide eyes, almost as if he were realizing he didn't verbally respond. The moment felt awkward and Ciel was embarrassed, to say the least. He turned back around and rested his head in his hand, propping it up, over the paperwork, which stared back at him. The words almost appeared to dance around in an incomprehensible mass, which barely formed sentences.

"No, in fact... I'm rather tired... I think I'll be retiring early this evening..." He turned back around to his work.

Sebastian bowed his head, but still felt some concern for his young master. Something was clearly bothering him, however, the young lord was never one for confiding his true feelings. This also could be his lack of sleep, which confused Sebastian. The Master had been going to bed at the same time for a while, and it's never bothered him before...

"Yes, my lord." The butler said as he took the empty teacup away. He set the pot and teacup on a silver trey and walked toward the door. Sebastian painted on a convincing smile and turned to face Ciel for a moment.

"I shall return after I run your bath, young Master." He said, pausing for a moment, almost expecting a response from the master. There came none, unless you count a simple nod of the head a true response. The quietness sat uneasily with Sebastian, so, as his smile faded, he turned and walked away feeling... 'empty'.

The sound of water slowly dripping from the silver faucet and falling near the drain, echoed in the pearly bathroom. His butler, knelt down before his Master, threw a white, fluffy towel over his raven-haired master's head and rustled it gently. Through the wet strands of his bangs, Sebastian saw very tired eyes. They were dropped to the floor almost unaware as to what was happening. He looked as though her were living in a haze.

Sebastian looked genuinely concerned for his Master.

"Is something the matter, sire?" His butler asked as he slipped the young lord's nightshirt over his shoulders.

Ciel turned his head. "No. It's nothing..." The little master said, still not looking at his butler.

"Very well, Master..." Sebastian said as he began to slip the buttons through their proper holes. The constant dripping of the water from the faucet being the only sound in the bathroom, created a somewhat awkward silence.

"Perhaps you shouldn't over-work yourself in the future, my Lord. Then you wouldn't tire yourself so easily." Sebastian said as he snapped the last button in place. He stood up. Ciel's eyes never lifted from the floor.

His response was delayed.

"...Yes..." Ciel said.

Sebastian looked down at his young Lord. It seemed as though bedtime could not come soon enough. The droopy face of his young Master was almost too saddening. Like an exhausted puppy, he appeared.

Sebastian followed Ciel, holding a candle, down the dimly lit hallway. He never took his eyes off his Master, in hopes of some sign as to what was bothering him. They stopped at the Master's bedroom door. Sebastian held it open, allowing Ciel to enter.

"Here we are, young Master. Will that be all for tonight?" He asked, trying to keep a keen smile.

Ciel slowly walked to his bed, again, unresponsive. He was quiet and dragged his feet and pulled the covers back.

"Yes..." He said, as he crawled in and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

Sebastian frowned. "...Then good night, Master..." Sebastian said as he began to close the door. He did not close it completely though. No, he left the tiniest crack in the door to look through. Through that crack he could see the Master move. He shifted awkwardly under the covers and then rose slightly off the bed.

_What the devil is he doing?_

The butler watched for a moment and waited until the master lied back down and fixed the covers back over him. He didn't move for about a minute.

"Good night... Sebastian..." He snapped, rather annoyed that his butler had been standing there watching him. Sebastian, without a word, continued down the hall.

Sebastian made his way to the master's study. The window let the cool autumn breeze roll in and blow out the candle sitting on the Master's desk. Dead leaves tumbled into the windowsill as Sebastian closed and latched the windows together. Sebastian then looked at the clock. 9:20... He sighed and made his way to the door.

_'The Master seems to be feeling rather low nowadays... I wonder...'_

Morning crept over the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian and the other servants were already up, going about their morning chores. Finny, gathering the fallen leaves. Mei-Rin, dusting the master's bookshelf, and Bard who was frantically cleaning his failed attempt at preparing the Master's breakfast.

"Young Master..." Sebastian said as he creaked open the door to the young Earl's bedroom. He walked over to the windows and opened the shades. "It's time to wake up..." Sunlight spilled on the young master's face as the curtains were drawn back.

Ciel's eyes slowly began to readjust to morning. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Sebastian began to pour the Master's tea.

"Her Majesty has had a letter delivered to you, Master."

"Is that so? I'll see to it immediately..." Ciel gave a hard kick under his bed sheets.

Sebastian looked over at the covers over Ciel's legs. He ignored it and handed the tea to Ciel.

"Very good, sir..." His butler said as Ciel took a sip, and then placed the teacup on the table beside him. He carefully opened the letter and felt as though he could take a sigh of relief.

"It seems Her Majesty requires our service... Sebastian..." Ciel said with a very slight uplift in his voice. A perk.

Sebastian smiled. _'Perhaps this is what he needs... A chance to be out of the house...'_

"Yes, Master." Sebastian said with an assuring smirk.

The butler later dressed and groomed his master and walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets over the pillows. Ciel watched him a little too closely. Almost as though he were ready to stop Sebastian.

Sebastian was confused at the young Lord's harsh stare. _Am I doing something…wrong? _He wondered.

"Something the matter, young Master?" Sebastian said with concern.

Ciel shook his head. "No." He said as calmly as he could. "Just leave it... after all, the Queen requires our assistance, and we mustn't keep her waiting..." Ciel said as he walked towards the door. 

Sebastian looked down at the half-made bed and was a bit disappointed in this terrible state it was ordered to be left in. However, there really was no steady argument as to why a neat bed was more important than the Queen's urgency... With that in mind, Sebastian followed Ciel out of the bedroom to the study.

Inside the study, Ciel leaned against his desk, arms crossed, a letter in his hand and one foot propped against the front of his desk.

"So, the queen is having us investigate a murder..." Ciel said as he looked beside him, out the window.

"Is that all sire?" Sebastian said. Finding a murderer was no difficult task. At least, not for Sebastian. All he had to do was gather the base evidence, track a list of suspects, and through careful process of elimination, narrow down said list to the one appointed mastermind behind the homicide.

"The details of this particular case aren't described... However... she does ask that we meet at the crime scene as soon as humanly possible..." Ciel explained as he set the letter on his desk. "It seems as though every day, London is falling further and further into Hell..."

"This may appear so... then again you do reside in the underworld of London." Sebastian said as he lifted a teacup off the desk.

"As the Phantomhive's always have..." Ciel said as he walked over to the window with his hands behind his back. Sebastian watched him. A dark smile crept over his face. Clearly Ciel was determined whenever he brought up the family name.

"Well then... shall I call a carriage for us, young master?" His butler asked.

"Yes..." Ciel replied, and walked towards the door, following his butler to the courtyard. A small, determined smile crept over his face as they made their way out of the manor. 

_My, young Master. Determination has appeared to wipe out any existence of distraught. Has Hell's flames seduced you so easily? _


	4. Chapter 4:  His Master, Involved

((Authors Note: HI ALL! So, a friend of mine recommended I add a little description. Please give me some feedback! I would greatly appreciate it!))

The horse whinnied loudly and started hurrying through the streets. Sebastian sat across from his master who was gazing out the side window with his chin on his hand and his elbow propped against the windowsill watching the cityscape race by. His eyes fell half-lidded, just waiting the arrival of the crime scene. Sebastian glanced outside for just a moment, then back at Ciel.

"Young Master..." Sebastian started.

Ciel barely moved to face his butler. He raised one eyebrow. Sebastian's voice was soothing, calm, and genuine. The same tone Sebastian normally carried.

"Is there something bothering you, my Lord? If I may, it seems you are not yourself as of late." He said. He gave his Master a concerned smile as if trying to remove the worry tension from his face.

Ciel's fingers twitched and curled into a quick fist, then released.

"What do you mean...?" Ciel asked as he closed his eyes and turned his face, posing with a certain ignorant air around him. His eyes shifted back to the window.

"Well, my lord, you just seem... unusually gloomy lately..."

Ciel looked back out the window, rather annoyed at Sebastian's statement '_unusually _gloomy'. He looked past it. After all, it's not like you would find Ciel skipping down any hallway or humming whilst he worked. But there was just something in the word _unusually _that irritated him.

"I'm fine... really. Just not enough sleep I suppose." He said, sort of brushing it off.

"Then shall I adjust your schedule so that you may have an extra hour of sleep, my Lord?" The butler asked.

"No. I'm fine. There's a lot to be done that is far more important than a little more sleep." Ciel said as he rested his head against the sill of the little window beside the door.

_'Not if it concerns your health... young Master...'_

The horse stopped to a crowd of people, all looking in the same general direction. Some hugged each other, others shifted to their toes to look over the crowd, however, it seemed all were quietly talking to the people around them. Ciel and Sebastian walked out to meet the people surrounding the scene. One woman in particular was screaming, crying hysterically, holding her coat close to her. She fell into what seemed to be her husband's arms. He too had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Terrence! My Terry! My boy, no!" The woman cried and turned her face into his chest. He held her close as they buried their faces in each other's necks. Ciel jumped from the carriage and walked toward the crowd.

Sebastian followed his master after scanning the hoard of people. He hurried behind his Master closely. Ciel was focused, gently pushing people aside to make a path to the center of attention.

Detective Fred Aberline was standing amidst the crowd, his hands out as if trying to keep an invisible barrier between the small clearing and the crowd.

"Everyone who is not a witness or directly involved with the investigation, please, leave immediately!" Aberline called out, waving his arms, gesturing the people to move aside.

"Aberline..." Ciel said as he stepped from the receding crowd.

Aberline's eyes widened. "Ciel! I didn't know you were assigned on this case." Aberline said looking him over. _'The queen sent him on a case like this?'_

"Naturally. It seems the queen has found your ability to investigate a murder case, lacking." Ciel said with a smirk.

"What? The brat's here?" A gruff voice from around the corner called. A thick-skinned man marched out from around the corner. His eyes darted to Ciel. It wasn't hatred, nor was it really directed to Ciel. The anger was more towards the fact that once again he fell short of her Majesty's expectations.

"Sir Arthur Randall..." Ciel greeted as the older man walked out from the corner.

Randall clenched his teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Randall pointed his finger accusingly.

"It was an order. It seems the investigation you're conducting is taking a slower process than the queen anticipated. So, her majesty sent for me to lend a hand." He said with a smug look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Randall huffed as he clenched his fists with a sheet of paper strangled in his grasp.

"But I highly doubt your services will be needed. I think Sebastian and I will be fine by ourselves." Ciel said glancing up at his butler.

"Arrogant brat! Who the hell do you think you are?" Randall exclaimed.

"Pardon me... Sir." Sebastian said as he took a step in front of Ciel.

He gave Sir Randall a polite smile. Randall looked up at the taller man in disgust. "...But I do recommend you watch what you say to my master." He clenched his hand into a cracking fist.

Sir Arthur growled under his breath out of frustration. He glared down at Ciel and stared and then back at Sebastian. Sebastian held a slightly irritated look on his face. It was that subtle menacing look that was just enough to leave someone speechless. Randall huffed and walked towards Aberline. Ciel smirked up at Sebastian as the butler stepped back, behind his young master. He returned a soft smile as he turned back to face the two detectives.

"In any event. Sebastian and I will be taking the case in our own hands..." Ciel started as he made his way passed Aberline and Randall.

Ciel started to walk forward, past the two detectives to get a look at the actual crime scene.

There isn't a sane person out there that could take a scene without any emotion. There, lying in the gutter was the body of a boy. No older than ten. Lying on his back with a look forever frozen with terror. His abdomen was split wide open like a gutted pig. His ribs poking from his chest, horribly disemboweled. The smell was horrendous. Comparing it to rotten meat was preferred over the stench of death. Ciel froze. His hand shot over his mouth and nose as he gagged a heaving cough. A black gloved, hand covered Ciel's eyes.

"Look away, Master..." Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel away from the scene.

"Master!" Sebastian called. He turned Ciel's body to face him. "Please sire, you must calm down..."

Ciel's stare was directed to Sebastian's torso. He looked up at his butler and started to control his breathing with a more steady, quieter pace. Sebastian released him and looked at Aberline. The young man looked down.

"Yes... I'm afraid there has been a large string of kidnappings has taken place. All targeting boys ages from as old as fourteen and as young as eight...However, every case so far has left one clue..."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. Ciel nodded and took a deep breath to assure his breathing had returned to normal. Ciel turned to Aberline. The detective looked down, and walked over to a suitcase lying, not too far from the scene.

"All these murders seem to have one thing in common..." He started as he dug through the brown, leather bag. "We manage to find these wedged somewhere on the body..."

Out of the bag, Fred pulled out a small plastic bag, stained on the inside with splattered blood, and what barely appeared to be the face of a playing card. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and back at the bag. '_A card... a joker...' _He thought, then looked down at his young master.

"Aberline..." Ciel started.

Fred jerked his head to attention. "Hm?"

"I believe Sebastian and I can manage from here on out." He said confidently. A small smirk spread across the butler's face. From the corner of his eye, he could see his young Master look so assured, as if he had already solved it. This certainly could have intimidated the young detective, Aberline.

Arthur Randall marched beside Aberline. His overpowering negativity toward the young Earl wiped away any concern from Aberline.

"I don't believe this! All the training we've put in, just to be replaced by this... Kid!" He said to his young colleague.

Ciel smiled, he was sure Arthur didn't think Ciel heard him.

"Well excuse me, Sir Randall. But I do believe the queen sees this _'Kid'_ as someone she trusts that can handle this case..." Ciel said as he turned and started walking back to the carriage, leaving Randall in his own anger.

Sebastian nodded at the gentleman, then followed Ciel down the sidewalk, past the carriage.

"Master... Where are we off to?" He asked.

"Who else has handled these bodies, besides the detectives, Sebastian?" He said.

Sebastian smiled as they made their way to the run-down building ahead of them.

Undertaker stood at his shop desk, leaned in toward the records in front of him. He scribed each name from the list into the personal death records for a coffin to be built. There were four deaths so far this week, all children, and it was only Tuesday.

On his desk sat a human skull, looking up at him. He took his quill pen and lightly brushed the feather across the skulls chin. He set the pen down and was suddenly distracted with his disembodied friend. Slowly he reached an open hand towards the skull, then balled a quick fist, clenching his thumb between his middle and index finger and took his hand away in a quick, single motion.

"Got your nose!" He said with a smile. He giggled as he picked up the skull and held it at arms length, at the base of the back of the head.

"Alas, poor Ophelia…" He said chuckling quietly before bursting out into a manic fit of laughter.

" 'Minds me of the Earl Phantomhive!" He hackled after reminiscing over the play _Hamlet _Funtom Company performed. That well-organized disaster was possibly the highlight of the elderly reaper's retirement.

As his heavy laughter piped down he gazed at those blank eyes. The jaw popped open, hanging in a gap. He looked shocked, or perhaps he too, was laughing with the Undertaker.

Undertaker snickered as he set the skull over the paperwork with all the children's names. He glanced over the names again.

" 'Minds me Earl Phantomhive indeed…" He said in a much more serious tone.

The bell hanging above the door rang loudly as the door swung open. In walked an elegantly dressed boy, followed by a tall man dressing black.

"Speak of the Devil." Undertaker said with stifling a laugh, unsure which of his company he was referring to.

Ciel looked up at the cheery old man quietly snickering to himself. A nervous twitch tugged at Ciel, as the words '_I'd rather not ask…'. _crossed his mind.

"Undertaker…" Ciel started in a professional tone.

"In need of a coffin fit, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel pinched his brow in slight annoyance.

"For the last time, No… as a matter of fact… Sebastian and I need your assistance."

"Oh~ Is that so? Well, Earl Phantomhive, you of all people should know my price in exchange for information…" He laughed as he glanced up at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled. "Master… If you would… please step outside with the carriage… this will only take a moment…" He said lightly.

Ciel was already on his way out the door and closed it behind him.

Outside, he waited and watched the building, awaiting the cue to head back inside.

He looked around the less-than-crowded streets and the carriage with the horse diligently standing, facing the street before it.

'What's taking him so lo-'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, thunderous hackle from the distinct laugh of the Undertaker. Ciel casually walked in to find a smug look on Sebastian's face and a missing Undertaker. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

A loud panting coming from behind the old man's desk heaved through the room.

"Oh, my, that's the right stuff!" He said, batting a tear from his eye with his long, black fingernail, as he brought himself up from the floor behind the desk.

Ciel shook his head. _Honestly… who else but the Undertaker would be willing to exchange information for a cheap laugh… _

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. "Ask away, young Master… " He said gesturing his hand to Undertaker.

Ciel walked up to the desk, where Undertaker leaned over looking down at the little lord.

"You were saying… Earl Phantomhive?"

"Yes. As you probably already know, there have been a string of some brutal murders littering the gutters…"

"Indeed, indeed, quite a pity. They were all so young… " He said with a long grin.

"What can you tell me about them?"

Undertaker tapped his chin with his finger.

"Well, I can't tell you much about them personally, but, in case you have not noticed, their families are well off…" He said pointing to the small pile of top-quality coffins, ready to be utilized.

Undertaker laughed. "And their killer… Well, rumour has it, there's been an odd fellow peddling people passing by for a cheap trick or too. Nothing but a swindler. Kindest fellow you'll ever meet, however… He gets a little greedy when it comes to a child with a coin in their pocket…"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, so find the swindler and question him…" He said looking at Sebastian as if his statement was to be turned into an order after this meeting.

"You may have noticed how interesting the wounds are on these children…"

"Ah, yes~ It seems our killer leaves them with a parting gift." Undertaker nodded as he slipped a clean card over the desk top toward Ciel.

On the back of the card was a light pink colour, with the word _'Funtom' _ scribed in a beautiful cursive, freehand.

"That's one of my company's cards…" Ciel said in a light state of shock. The last card that was retrieved was too drenched in blood to even make out what face card it was. Seeing one clear as day brought a whole new reality to the young Earl.

"Aye… fixed in the pocket of th' last boy I dressed up. Seems to me someone was trying to cheat." He snickered.

Ciel was quiet. If word got out that this had any relation to his company, everything he's ever worked for would fail. He swiped the card off the counter and slid it into the inside coat pocket. Undertaker looked suddenly deprived as his face dropped after Ciel took his card away.

"We're done here…" Ciel said as he marched past his butler and towards the door.

"Master?" Sebastian said, eyes following Ciel.

"Have a nice day! Good luck, Earl Phantomhive!" Undertaker said with a loud laugh as his guests made their way out.


	5. Chapter 5: His Master, Sleepless

Inside the carriage Ciel held the playing card, constantly flipping it from face to back. There was undeniable proof that this was a 'Funtom' original.

'Why _my_ company's cards?' Ciel thought before being interrupted by the sound of thunder booming from outside. He put his head up, and faced the window, filled with nothing but a dark hazy sky.

"Seems we've made it home just in time…" Sebastian said as the horse stopped in front of the mansion. Sebastian grabbed an umbrella from the compartment against the wall of the cart and got out first. He then opened the umbrella over the young Master's head. The butler and his young companion made their way to the door. Sebastian held the umbrella over his young Lord as they marched up the walkway. It certainly had been a while since the Master had an assignment. Sebastian didn't realize how anxious he was until this moment. He kept a calm air around him, but inside he was stirring with excitement. All he wanted was to hear Ciel give him the order to find the criminal. That was all. He followed his Master closely. Ciel's mind was focused on the one clue sitting in his pocket. He barely spoke a word as they approached the door. Sebastian opened the door to the Master's mansion. Ciel walked in and stood at the foyer and faced his butler.

"Well then… I suppose it's time we get started before her majesty worries too much." Ciel said.

"Of course, Master." Sebastian said as he knelt down before his Master, unbuttoning his coat for him.

"Which also means this case will be my one concern until I get to the bottom of this…" He said.

"I understand, however, I hope you realize I am still holding you to an earlier bedtime, Young Master." Sebastian said as he stood up with Ciel's coat and hat in hand. He smiled softly, then turned to place them on the long golden rack near the door.

"Master! Master!" Came a loud cry from the distance from what seemed like lunatics running rampant around his home. Ciel turned and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Ciel stood absolutely still as the sound of racing footsteps charged at a dangerous speed towards him.

As close to lunatics as they were, four servants came running around the corner and fell to their knees, hugging their Master in a roar of incoherent cries of fear and thankfulness that he was all right. Tanaka, with his short, tired legs, ran towards the crew and sort of sprung onto Finny's back crying in a sad tone of _Ho…Ho…Ho…_

"I say! What has gotten into you all! Unhand me!" Ciel yelled over the crowd.

Quickly they dashed in front of Ciel after releasing him. They were on their knees with tears in their eyes.

"Master! Thank goodness you're here, safe and sound!" Mei-rin cried as she wiped her eyes from under her spectacles.

Ciel backed away as he analyzed all their teary, faces. 'What on earth could they be so upset about?' Sebastian stepped forward.

"What's the matter with you four?" Sebastian asked.

Finny looked up at the butler. "Well… you see… we heard about the kidnappings…

"And the murders!" Mei-rin interjected.

"Right, and soon after the Master left… we got these strange phone calls!" Finny said.

"What phone calls?" Ciel asked.

There was a brief moment of silence. All the servants stared up at Ciel with wide eyes and blank stares almost frozen with fear to even explain what's been putting them in such a panic. From outside a flash of lightning illuminated the foyer, followed by a loud clash of thunder. Finny stood up and looked between Sebastian and Ciel.

"We don't know! Somebody kept calling and calling, but never said anything! They'd just stay on the line for a moment, then hang up!"

Mei-rin stumbled to her feet.

"We thought something terrible happened to you, yes we did!" She cried.

Bard also stood up.

"Yeah, it was just like something straight out of some horror story!"

"Now calm down! I'm fine! Besides, I had Sebastian with me the whole time. It's not as if he'd return to the mansion without me… Let me get down to the bottom this. Until then, can you all keep your heads?" He asked, rather annoyed at the constant crying of his servants.

Sebastian was, in fact, just as irritated, however, he did find it comforting to see the bond the servants had to deep with Ciel. When he engaged these servants, he was hoping for some genuine concern for his Master, but there were times when the servants seemed more like friends to Ciel rather than his guardians… _That _irritated Sebastian, but what could he do to change the way his servants saw Ciel.

They're faces suddenly lit up with delight.

"Yes, Sir!" They all said in perfect unison, followed by a sharp salute.

"Good…" Said Ciel as he started walking, his butler close behind.

Ciel and Sebastian started making their way to the study with what little evidence they had. This was going to me a long night.

Throughout the evening, Ciel had a very light dinner, made little conversation, but received no phone calls. Ciel may not been fazed by this, but Sebastian certainly was. Finnian specified that some stranger had called the house several times. Now that the Master was home, the phone calls had silenced. This did not sit well with Sebastian at all. Tonight, he would be extra alert to be sure nothing would disturb his Master. As promised, the butler prepared Ciel for bed an hour early. He closed the door to his Master's room and began his usual sweep of the mansion to be cleaned and organized for the next day.

The night storm rolled in loudly. Hard water splattered into the window as flashes of light illuminated the room, and the roll of thunder felt as though it shook the bed. Ciel was tossing over under his covers. His heart was pounding, his forehead beaded little drops of sweat.

"Se-Sebastian!"He said quite loudly under his covers.

The butler slipped the last book into it's proper place inside the study. He looked up at the sound of the young Master's voice calling him. He was already on high alert. There was no possible way someone had slipped into the house without being noticed. However…

His were eyes intense with determination as he darted through the halls at an impossible speed. He swung open the door in a single, loud motion as he barged in.

"Master!" He called into the dark room, prepared to jump in the heat of action.

"GAH!" Ciel shouted in panicking sweat as he grabbed the covers and yanked them over his head. _'Did he see?'_

Sebastian stood awkwardly at the door confused at his Master. Ciel popped his head out from under the covers.

"What is the matter with you! I was sleeping!" Ciel scolded has he panted.

Sebastian was quite embarrassed to say the least, not to mention very confused. Was it paranoia, or insanity? No, he was certain his Master called him.

"Master I… You called for me…"

"Wh-what are you…" He trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts and trying to remember what would make him… _'Oh…' _He panicked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ciel's face was a deep red. He felt his cheeks get very hot and he quickly shifted and turned from Sebastian, diving back under the covers.

"Master? I'm quite certain you said my name… Is there something you need?" He asked.

"The only thing I need is sleep. Isn't that the reason you put me to bed early?" He said as he tightly wrapped himself in the covers.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with deep concern _'Master…'_ He started to back up to the door and watched Ciel shift back onto his side, facing away from Sebastian. A quiet growl of thunder mumbled outside the window.

"Yes, my Lord… My apologies…"

Sebastian backed away quietly behind the door and shut it tight.

'_What on earth was he doing?'_ He started walking down the hallway and past the study, when the phone started ringing. Sebastian stopped immediately in his trail and looked at the phone. Everything was dead quiet between rings. It was a sudden sensation of feeling trapped. He walked into the study slowly and put a hand on the phone. He waited until it was in the middle of a ring before picking it up. He said nothing. He waited and listened.

The sound of a light, high humming rang in his ear. In reminded him of something you'd hear in a music box… Before he could make any other assumptions, sure enough the very next thing he heard was a high-pitched delicate ringing arranged in a short verse of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata'. It had to be a music box. This was certain, but before he could pull anything else out from this strange call, the verse ended, and the line went dead. Sebastian waited and listened for the long monotonous ring of the dead line, then hung up. This incident must be reported in the morning, As of right now, the young Master needs his sleep.

The next morning, Ciel opened his eyes and saw his butler pouring the tea into a tea cup. He pulled the covers up to his chin and kicked under the heavy blanket before sitting up.

"Good morning, Master, I was just about to wake you." Sebastian said.

Ciel yawned and nodded. He had to admit, that extra hour of sleep did help, even with that little disturbance last night. Ciel looked at his butler's face. He was serious, not a trace of a smile, nor a friendly, mid-morning tone in his butler's voice. This was not his usual morning self. He handed Ciel his tea.

"Master…" He said. Ciel took a sip as he replied with a hum.

"What ever it was that scared the other servants, I believe called again last night."

"Don't tell me _that's _what made you so paranoid last night…" Ciel scoffed.

"No Master, this happened shortly after checking on you…"

"Well then, I say whoever this someone may be, is getting impatient. I don't know about you, but I feel like a walk today. Care to join me, Sebastian?" Ciel said with a slightly devious grin.

This is what Ciel was waiting for. Someone this impatient and bothersome was looking for a chase. Much like every other little pest that had wandered into Ciel's life looking for trouble, this one had obviously underestimated the power Ciel held with a single order to his butler. After all, who would expect the humble servant of the Phantomhive household to be a minion from Hell?

The morning progressed with the usual routine of preparing the Master for his day. As they made their way to the door, Sebastian grabbed a black umbrella from the cylinder near the door.

"What are you doing with that? It's not raining anymore." Ciel asked from the porch. Sebastian stepped outside wearing a thoughtful smile.

"I'm well aware of that. However, it is still rather gloomy today. Even so, it is England. Rainy weather is more welcomed than expected…" He said as he walked past Ciel.

'_Who knows… we may be in for another storm…'_

Ciel and Sebastian made their way through the wet roads from the rainfall. Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink card Under Taker had given him and flipped it face to back several times. Somehow this killer is tied to Ciel, but what would he want with him? Perhaps he was just some deranged killer hunting children, or perhaps this was someone who knew the Phantomhives and wanted to rid of them all… If so, what low-life would ever be associated with his family? Sebastian stopped.

"Something wrong?" Ciel asked.

"I sense something… foul." He said with a twitch.

"Hm?" Ciel turned his head to the ally way.

The clacking of heals hitting the road stopped in front of them.

"Come now, Bassy… Is that really any way to address a lady?"

There in all his feminine infamy and glory, stood a long-haired, fiery redhead, flipping his scarlet locks behind his shoulders with a smooth sweep using the back of his hand. A sharp-toothed grin spread across his pale face.

Sebastian sighed. "I should have seen this coming… I could have avoided this…" He sighed, already annoyed with this 'inconvenience'.

"Oh, Sebastian… you are so cold to me! But I understand, you're just saving yourself to _warm _me up later." Grell said with a flirtatious giggle.

Ciel had enough of this promiscuous reaper and stepped forward.

"Hardly…" Sebastian said with an irritated eye-twitch.

"In any event… What are you doing here, Grell?" Ciel said, not wanting the reaper to come back with an even more flirtatious and disgusting mental image.

Grell looked down at Ciel.

"Well, I don't know if you're aware, but apparently some bloodthirsty villain has been wiping out children all around these parts… so, naturally, I was curious and wanted to see if, maybe I could see a bit of the action take place… Speaking of _action…_ You know, Bassy… This isn't an urgent matter… let's say you and I—"

"Can we please get back on topic!" Ciel interjected. "Grell… You have seen these children's cinematic records… is there any way you can—"

"Ah-Ah-Ah~!" Grell said waving a finger in front of the little Lord. "Sorry, kid, but that information is strictly classified between reapers. Besides. I haven't even gotten the pleasure in reaping the children's souls myself." He said with a hint of bitterness.

"Pleasure?" Ciel suddenly took on a suspicious stare at the redhead. Although this reaper was a bit… _queer_, for lack of a better term, Ciel couldn't guess why reaping a child's soul would be anything close to pleasing.

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Well of course! Only because they're quick! I mean, they're children! There's less of a 'Cinematic Record' to examine, so I don't have to analyze much! Which means I can go back to chasing such good looking men, much like your tall, dark, and handsome butler of yours!" He said, winking at Sebastian.

Ciel smirked after the 'Jack The Ripper' case it's no surprise Grell would go out of his way for his own, or someone else's pleasure. What would stop him from killing children just to make less work of them in the future as adults? However… Grell wasn't some bloodthirsty maniac, even if he was, why would he put out a literal Calling Card. Even so…

"Grell... You did it!" Ciel accused. Of course he was teasing, however, this was Grell, who could be a bit of a big-mouth whenever Sebastian was there.

"What? Me? Listen here! Will already punished me from the 'Jack the Ripper' incident. And, although I wouldn't mind a good beating from him, I'm paying for it through these!" He said with tears in his eyes snipping tiny, red, scissors in front of Ciel.

_'Oh, my customized death scythe! How I miss you, so!'_

"You said it yourself... These are your favourite assignments..."

"Wh-what! You couldn't possibly accuse me! Like I said! It's quick work! When they are adults, there's more to go over in their life and it takes too long. This is just easy, so I'm happy to do it! Plus it's so long and tedious! I have better things to do!"

"Even more suspicious..." Ciel teased, stifling a laugh. Seeing Grell freak out over this was not only reassuring, but kind of fun in the young Lord's twisted sense of humour and mind games.

"Now, wait a moment! There's no reason to be so harsh! Honestly, the only person I see preying on young boys is Bassy!" Grell cried.

He ran over to the butler and nuzzled his back into Sebastian's chest batting his eyelashes, looking into the butler's deep, emotionless eyes. "But, even so, if he's looking for young blood, I-."

"Please stop..." Sebastian said with a stoic expression as he put his hand over Grell's face, pushing him away.

"Master… I don't mean to be pushy, but perhaps we should leave… It's clear to me he isn't going to be of any use in this investigation."

"Agreed… Come, Sebastian…" Ciel said as he walked out into the streets.

Grell looked heartbroken, yet oh so satisfied watching that dashing butler walk away. He smirked looking over his shoulder, giving a last prolonged glance at the butler before walking back into the ally.


	6. His Master, Swindled

Ciel walked through the streets, his butler close behind. Children ran out from the park gates, laughing and cheerfully yelling at one another. Children… it seemed so out of place for Ciel to describe them as such. These children were probably the same age as Lord Phantomhive; yet, they had their own world a world where laughing…playing… being a _kid_ was all they had to worry about. Ciel was lost in these thoughts, trying to place when he finally passed into maturity…

_Even so… as a Phantomhive… I was never meant to stay a child long…_

"Master…" Sebastian said as he laid a gentle hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Just before him a man with messy, red hair, in a dirty, old suit that mismatched with everything, from a sandy coloured jacket, to grey slacks, a worn out blue and yellow tie, and fingerless, black gloves, stood behind a makeshift booth of cardboard and old boxes stood. Wide-eyed children stared at him as he shuffled a stack of cards. Ciel looked at his butler with a confident nod. Not a moment later they made their march towards the booth.  
>Children threw small amounts of change onto the tabletop. Ciel and Sebastian stood observing the scrappy-looking man. From the stack, the man drew three cards and threw them before the children. He took one card and turned it over. A three of diamonds.<p>

"Keep your eye on this card." He said with a smile. The child in the middle of the crowd nodded as the peddler flipped the card back over. Sebastian was even at full attention when he turned over the card.

The man then started shuffling the three cards, throwing them all around like a mad man. The child's eyes darted all across the table until he stopped.  
>"Where is the three of Diamonds?" Said the peddler.<p>

Sebastian smirked as if to say _well played_. From observing, Sebastian would have guessed the card on the far right.  
>The child confidently placed a finger on the far right card.<br>"So, sorry…" Said the peddler.

He then flipped over the card the child pointed at an Ace of clubs. Disappointment filled the child's, once bright, eyes.  
>"B-but how?" The child cried as the other children started to separate and run to the playground.<br>"A magician never reveilles his secrets…" Said the man as he waved good-bye to the saddened child, dragging his feet, following his playmates.  
>Ciel stepped forward. "Magician? Or con artist?"<br>The man greeted the boy with a smile.

"Ah! A Con artist? I am deeply offended! Although if you or your tall friend would like to play a round… " He said, tapping the deck of cards with his finger.

Ciel was about to object to the peddler's offer, but immediately Sebastian stepped forward and smiled at the man. Ciel glared at his butler. He was half tempted to stop his butler, but a part of him really didn't care if his butler wanted to play along with this peddler's tricks. However, his was not an order, therefor, Ciel was still slightly irritated that his butler would go ahead and freely waste time.

"All I have to do is follow the card, correct?" Sebastian said.

"Well, yes, but first place your bet!" Said the man.

"Certainly…" Sebastian said as he reached out and placed a rather large bag of coins onto the table.

The peddler was practically drooling in excitement. Sebastian snapped his fingers, gaining the man's attention.

"However, my good man… If I do win, would you be so kind as to answer a few question's my Master and I have for you?"

The peddler was wide-eyed as he turned to look at the child beside him, standing, looking slightly irritated at the tall man dressed in black.

"Very well!" He said.

He followed the same routine and flipped over one of the three cards neatly placed before the butler. The one card he turned over was a Jack of hearts. Quickly he shifted the cards away at with great speed, all the while talking to Sebastian about the chances of he being right, and how no matter how well he followed the card, his chances of being right, were never guaranteed. Sebastian wore a serious face and watched carefully. For a second, his head cocked to the side slightly and he smirked.

The peddler stopped and looked at the butler with a devious smirk. Sebastian returned a, just as devious, grin.

"The right." He said with assurance.

"Are you sure?" The peddler said reaching his hand towards the card.

Just before the man was able to so much as lay a finger on the card, Sebastian grabbed the man's wrist. The man's eyes widened as the sleeve of his jacket opened, and out slipped a card wearing the face of a Jack of Hearts.

"Quite." Sebastian said with a playful smile as he removed the card from the man's sleeve and released the man's hand.

The peddler, now proven con artist, was amazed. He has successfully tricked every age group, and class, from young to old, poor to rich! Ciel, even raised an eyebrow, as he was watching the man shuffling the cards as well, and would have guessed the left as well.

"H-how did that get there? Hehe… Uhm…" The peddler swallowed hard. There was something very different about the man in front of him. A chill ran up his spine.

"There were a few cheap uses of strategy that could fool any common man. You only showed one card in the very beginning, and the end. Not once did you reveal the other two. Now, had you shown all the cards, both at the beginning and end of the challenge, someone could easily remember the card's faces. Seeing the card they were suppose to watch had been switched, it would have been far too easy to prove you were nothing but a con artist. Also, I noticed with the young boy before me, you seemed to know the card he chose was wrong. This also told me that something was odd. Had I not known of these cheap strategies, I too would have chosen the same card as the young lad before…"

"But… How did you know? Surely you yourself have been in this business as a con artist! There's no way you're just a butler!"

"No sir… I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

Ciel rolled his eyes, as he's heard that line dozens of times before. However… a con artist is a good way to describe Sebastian… Thinking back on all the times he has tricked Ciel into questionable predicaments, Ciel turned the right side of his face away from his butler, almost as if hiding the contract seal from Sebastian.

The peddler just stood in awe as the bag of money, he was thought to be guaranteed to him, was wiped away by the butler.

"Now, sir, " Sebastian started, "Our deal…"


End file.
